Five Nights at Candy's
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: No company is without a rival. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has closed for good and so another restaurant is going to take it's place in the world of entertainment. You are hired as a night guard at Candy's Burgers & Fries. Your job is to check the cameras and make sure nothing goes wrong after hours. You must survive five nights, from 12 AM to 6 AM
1. Mary's New Job

I lay sprawled on the bed in my room reading the newspaper. University was proving more expensive than I thought, and I really needed a job for some extra cash. They were all stupid though. Florist, Cafe Worker, Security Guard. Wait, go back to that one?

The advert was for a security guard at a place called Candy's Burger & Fries. There was a black and white image of a Cat, and the words beside it read:

HELP WANTED  
Candy's Burger & Fries  
Family restaurant looking for security guard to work the nightshift.  
12am to 6am.  
Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.  
Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.  
$120 a week.  
To apply call:  
1-888-CAN-CANDY

Hang on, what? Dismemberment? How could I be dismembered in a burger place? Or even injured? The thought sent a chill down my spine, but I realised it was probably just a legal thing, and I really needed the money. Monitoring cameras couldn't be too hard, could it? I picked up my phone, dialled the number, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" a man said.  
"Hi, is this Candy's Burger & Fries?" I asked.  
"Yes. Are you applying for the security guard job?"  
"Yeah. Do I need to come for an interview or something? I can stay focused on the job and will try my hardest and-"  
"Actually, no one else has applied." the man cut me off. "So, if you're happy to start tonight, you've got the job."  
I was surprised at this. I thought they would want to have a few people apply and see who was the best. Then again, the job is only for a security guard, so there's not really anything that could make someone the best at it. "Yeah, that's great." I replied.  
"Ok, perfect!" the man said. He sounded relieved to have me employed. "Come over at 11.30 so I can give you a tour of the restaurant. It's just on the edge of town, it's not hard to find. Ok, see you tonight!"  
"Ok, bye." I said as the man hung up. I was relieved to have a job, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this Candy's Burger & Fries wasn't all that it seemed.


	2. Candy's Burger & Fries

I arrived at the restaurant at 11.30, just as the man on the phone had told me to. As I parked my car and turned off the engine, I got my first view of Candy's Burger & Fries. Though, it wasn't much on the outside. 'Candy's Burger & Fries' was written in big red writing, and the building was a light grey. It surprised me that there were no windows. The whole building didn't shout family restaurant at me. I walked up to the double door and pushed it open.

"Hello?" I called to the darkness. A few seconds later a light flickered on and I saw a man standing across the room.  
"Hello! You must be the new security guard." he said, walking up to me and extending his hand.  
"Mary Schmidt." I said as I took it. He smiled.  
"Well Mary, welcome to Candy's Burger & Fries! I'm the manager here. Come with me, I'll show you around."

The manager showed me all the rooms, though there wasn't much that I would need. We passed a door with a sign saying 'Sorry! Out Of Order'. "What's that?" I asked.  
"Oh, that's The Drawing Room. One of our animatronics, Blank, is in there, but after an...incident with a past security guard we had to close the place down." he said. "Everyone's too scared to go in and repair him , so we just left him.".

"And this is the show stage." the manager said as we got to the final place on the tour. The stage was quite big, with three figures standing on it. They didn't look their best. "These are our animatronics. Chester the Chimpanzee, Cindy the Cat and Candy the Cat." the manager said, pointing to each one. "Your main job is to make sure that these are safe." I nodded. I didn't get how these were entertainment for children, they were really creepy.

The manager took me to the security office. "This is where you'll be. This is the screen for monitoring the cameras, and these switches turn on and off the doors and lights." He looked me in the eye. "You must not leave this room for any reason, got it?". I nodded. Why would I want to walk around a creepy restaurant at night? "Well, it's almost time for your first shift! Just wait in here when your shift is done, I'll come get you. Have a good night!" he said, and left.

I stood alone in the dimly-lit security office. I looked at the clock and saw it was a few minutes before 12. I sat down in the chair and got ready for my first night.

And then the clock chimed 12.


	3. Night 1

I sat there, momentarily paralyzed by the clock chime. What would come next? I slowly put up the camera monitor. There was a plan of the pizzeria on the bottom right, and you could touch a button where each camera was to go to each one. On the bottom left, there was an indicator of how much power I had left, and how much I was using. Everything was still, and nothing had moved. And then a phone rang.

I almost threw the camera on the floor in panic. When I composed myself, I pressed the answer button.

 ***Beep* **You have 1 new message** *Beep***

Uh hello, hello? Uh, junior manager here. Uh, so you're the new security guard, right? Yeah, it's great to finally have someone qualified for the job, you know? Ha ha. We had to, like, share the shifts because, you know, someone has to be here during the night. But with you, now we have more energy to be here during the day. Uh, you see, we're probably going to be a lot busier from now on. Uh, you might have heard about the place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, right? Uh, yeah. They got shut down yesterday. I don't know why though. Probably something like a tax fraud or such, you know. I never really liked that place. I always had a bad feeling about it, you know..? Their pizzas weren't even that good. Uh, anyway. I think you're gonna fit in really well here. The staff are really nice. Uh, we make sure to help each other out on everything. Like, uh, when we close late in the evening, we all make sure the floors and tables are properly cleaned, and all the dishes have been washed when we get off of the day. Uh, now, in order to save power of course, all the lights will, at night, be turned off. Don't worry, we have a desk lamp in the office you can use. If you open the maintenance panel, you'll be able to view the restaurant through the security cameras. And the cameras all have a neat feature, which is night-vision mode. These cameras were the cheapest we could get, so the night-vision isn't THAT accurate. But it does retain the colours, which is good, I guess. Um, you can toggle the night-vision by activating the camera you're already on. And, uh, by the way, we have a security feature in the restaurant that limits how much power can be used after hours. This is mainly so that our electricity bill doesn't skyrocket during the night if somebody forgot to turn off something somewhere, you know. Now, um, your office is also the information... area. Which you can tell because of the window counter in front of you. Uh, their should be a button underneath your desk too. This is for the security door in front of your window. Uh, to your left and right there are also two doors. These doors are um, uhh... a little stupid. Um, you see... they require power to be closed. Um, I think it was something about some computer somewhere always checking if they're closed or not. Or maybe it was a security feature, you know, in case the place goes dark. Like, if there was a power outage, you would be stuck here. But the doors open up automatically if that happens. Um, all three doors are power driven, so... basically, don't use too much power, otherwise the place will shut off completely. Uh, but don't worry. As I said, the doors will open up if that happens, so you won't be trapped. Uh, I think that was all for now. Uh, yep. Good luck on your first night here. Uh, don't fall asleep, and have a good night." The phone made a clicking sound, and the room went silent.

I was suddenly frozen in place. How was I meant to survive if one of them got to me? I quickly looked at the camera and clicked on 1A. The three animatronics were still there on the stage, making me relax a little. At least they hadn't crept up on me while I was listening to the recording. I also checked the Drawing Room, but nothing had moved there either. I checked the clock. 0:30. Ok, I can do this.

It was pretty uneventful for the first few hours. It was 4:00 and I hadn't even caught a glimpse of anyone or anything moving. And I still had 50% power left. I was pretty chilled out. Until I checked the camera.

The purple cat, Cindy, was gone.

I instantly dropped my camera and checked my right light. With that side all clear, I checked my left right, and came face to face with a large set of teeth. As I looked up, a pair of red eyes looked blankly at me. I shrieked in terror and blindly tried to press the red button. As I did, the door slammed shut. I sat shaking in my chair, checking my light to find a shadow on the wall. It was still there.

I checked the cameras again to find Candy, the blue cat, gone too. I tried to stay calmer and checked all the cameras first, and found him in the Restrooms. I checked back on Cindy. The shadow was gone, and when I opened the door he wasn't there. I checked the clock. 4:30. Power was on 30%.

Nothing else happened during the night, but I was still on edge. That encounter with Cindy had made me feel very insecure. I almost jumped out of my skin when the clock chimed 6 o'clock. I checked the cameras, just to be sure, and found them all going back to their places on the stage. I shakily waited for the manager, and when he arrived I was wondering whether he knew about the animatronics.

"Morning Mary! Have a good night?" the manager asked as he walked into the office.  
"No, not really. Cindy attacked me." I said.  
"Oh yeah... sorry for not mentioning that. It was the only way to get people hired. You'll stay now, won't you?"  
I sighed. I really needed money, and this job was paying. I didn't really have a choice. "Ok, I'll stay."  
"Great! Well, see you tonight!" the manager said, and quickly ushered me out. As I got in my car, I realised the full scale of this. There were animatronics that would murder me in there. And I have to go back tonight.


	4. Night 2

I stepped out of my car and slammed the door. I was not looking forward to another night in this place. I walked up to the doors, and with every step the dread increased. What if one of the animatronics got me? I didn't have time to worry though, because as I stepped through the doors the manager was there to greet me.

"Hi Mary! Ready for your second shift?" he said cheerily. How could he be so excited working in this place? I just shrugged, and walked to the security office silently. "Well...I guess seeing as you know what you're doing, I can leave you. See you later." he said, and walked out. A few seconds later I heard the door slam shut. I impatiently waited for the clock to chime 12.

The second it did I instantly put the cameras up. I was not being attacked like I was last time. But I was pulled away from them when the phone started ringing.

It was the same guy from yesterday's call.

""Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see. I told you you'd do just fine. Anyway, I thought I'd mention, uh, we have this little list, of uh... problems... that we have observed of the animatronics over some time. Uh, it's nothing to be concerned about, but the animatronics do have a few... minor... glitches. Yeah. Uh, we're of course trying to get them fixed, but you should know some of them so you don't get, uh.. nervous, if you hear anything. Let me see... um, the animatronics sometimes start to walk around, on their own. Sometimes, in the morning, we find them in the strangest places. Ha ha, so you might see them walking around while you're here. Uh, let me see... Some of their sensors are a bit wonky. Oh, and in case the animatronics are experiencing violence towards a guest, the animatronic will try to seek out the cause and stop it. Yeah, I have no idea how it decides to do that, but it doesn't seem to mind it with the children though. It's weird. If there are children playing cops and robbers and one of them gets shot, you know, the animatronics don't really don't really do anything out of the ordinary. Except... after that day... Uh, the animatronics don't really seem to function properly around adults. Especially not around the staff. Uh, yeah. The animatronics seem to ignore you most of the time, you know, unless you come near them. And they just turn their heads. And look at you. Like if you've just told a bad joke, ha ha... I don't know, it's kinda creepy. Um, but yeah. We kinda had an accident, about a month ago. It seems to have, like, traumatized their systems, or something like that. Uh, anyway, we've replaced the faulty animatronic with some brand new ones. Yeah, so he's stored way in the back until we can get someone to fix him. Anyway, if I were you, I'd keep the other ones at a distance. And uh, use the doors if you have to. That would be it for now. Have a good night. ." The phone clicked and the line went dead. I sighed. I really don't want to be here.

After about two hours of no movement, I was beginning to get nervous. If they all attacked at the same time, I'd be dead. Bored, I absent-mindedly flicked through all the cameras, but stopped at the Drawing Room. The door was slightly more open than it had been before. I squinted to try and see into the darkness behind it. I eventually saw a white animatronic peeking through the door. It must be Blank, I thought. He looked in pretty bad shape. I could see tears in his suit, and his head and arm looked pretty destroy, maybe from the past security guard...

Three more uneventful hours passed. I had almost fallen asleep numerous times, but had forced myself awake incase I was attacked. I checked the cameras, not worrying too much. Cindy was in the dining hall, Candy in the restrooms and Chester was still in his place on the stage. Blank was peeking out the door a little more, but it didn't panic me. I checked the hall near me. There was a poster on the wall of a black version of Candy. That's weird...I've seen this poster before, and it was Candy singing. I put the camera down.

Sitting infront of me was the Shadow Candy I'd seen on the poster. It seemed like a costume without an endoskeleton inside it. I was paralysed in fear. It's face began to flicker across my vision. Panicking, I fumbled around for the camera monitor. Eventually finding it, I quickly put it infront of me. The Candy face instantly vanished. I waited a few minutes, braced for attack at any second. When nothing happened, I slowly moved the camera away. The Shadow Candy had vanished. A few seconds later, the clock chimed 6.

I impatiently waited for the manager to come. As soon as he did, I sped out of the building and to my car, clumsily getting in. I pushed my foot on the pedal and raced away from this horrible place, the Shadow Candy's face still imprinted on my mind.


	5. History lesson

''Candy's Burger & Fries is a much loved restaurant. Throughout the year families flock there to eat, play, and especially watch the entertaining animatronics Candy, Chester and Cindy perform in their band. However, recent events have put the restaurant's future in jeopardy.

Last month, two twin were reported missing. They had last been seen in the restaurant, playing games like all the other kids and talking to the animatronics. The bodies have never been found, yet police have arrested the murderer. They believe that he dressed up as the restaurant's mascot, The Rat, to lure them into a factory and kill them.

In 1987, the restaurant's old animatronic Blank was attacked by a security guard . This hurt the restaurant's ratings drastically, and was forced to close for a month to try and repair the possessed robot. However, they were unable to, and he now lies in disrepair in The Drawing Room.  
Many parents have complained about a foul smell coming from Candy the Cat & Cindy the Cat. One parent even described them as "reanimated carcasses, because of the blood and mucous around the face".  
The restaurant now faces closure if it cannot improve its hygiene standards, yet it seems focused on staying open for as long as possible."

Wow. I can't believe the restaurant is still open after all that. I'll have to keep on my toes tonight, especially for that crazy one, Blank.


	6. Night 3

It was all becoming a habit. Arrive at the restaurant, greet the manager, head to the security office and impatiently wait for 12am. However, today I felt more wary. Yesterday the phone guy had said the animatronics become more active as the week progresses, meaning more attacks. As soon as the clock chimed, I went straight to work. But, once again, the phone rang.

''Uh, hello? Looks like you're doing a fine job! I mean, you're still here. Ha ha. Uh, you're already like, practically as good as the last night guard we had. Except of course, he got fired in the end. Yeah. He uh, he kinda damaged one of the animatronics during his shift. I mean, you wouldn't do that, would you? No way. Um, I guess he went a little... crazy. You know, being alone in the dark each night. Uh, you know that character that the kids can draw on...? Uh, Blank...? I think? Yeah, I always liked that one. It's a brilliant concept. Yeah, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff I think, that the kids can come in and you know, grab a crayon and start drawing on his head or his arms, uh, some of the others here think he looks a bit scary, after the whole security guard thing. We tried our best to fix him, but... uh, parts like his left hand and the back of his head are still missing. But the kids don't seem to really mind it, you know, so it's not a major issue. Um, yeah. From what we can tell, his head got a real beating. So he might act a little... strange. Um, like, he sometimes tried to get in the office, through the window. And he even managed to crack the glass, slightly, once. Yeah. If he leaves the Drawing Room, just shut the window doors so he doesn't break the glass. Those old ones couldn't see glass very well. Um, by the way, we're expecting more customers over the course of the next days, so next week we may need you on the day shift too, if you're up for it."

"Um, well anyway, have a good night.." I sighed at the phone guy's attempt to downplay the situation, and continued to check the cameras and lights.

However, a feeling of dread in my stomach wouldn't go away. I knew there was something far more sinister about this place after reading the news article. 4 animatronics and that Shadow Candy yesterday, so Candy and Cindy...and 2 twins...

I didn't have time to ponder the thought anymore, because I was alerted by the sound of crashing coming from the kitchen. I checked every camera, and could find everyone apart from Cindy. Ugh, one minute she's creeping towards my office in complete silence, the next she's rumbling around in the kitchen like there's no tomorrow. I covered my ears until the noise stopped.

As soon as it did, I had a sudden panic. I hadn't been watching Blank at all.

I quickly picked up the camera and checked 1C, Drawing Room, to find Blank looking at the camera. I made a note to self to keep checking it to make sure he didn't make another move.

4 relatively uneventful hours passed. Chester and Cindy had appeared at my doors a few times, but I'd managed to keep them out. Other than that, nothing. I checked my right light again to find Cindy standing there, so I reached up to close the door. Just before I did, however, the light flickered off. Stupid power, I thought, before pressing the door button. But it wouldn't close. I frantically hit the door button, then the light, but neither of them did anything. I leaned back in my chair in panic. What if Cindy had disabled them? I managed to close the door on the left, and waited, constantly checking if they had started working again. When after 10 minutes they did, I breathed a sigh of relief, and checked the cameras. Cindy was in the restrooms, Candy on the stage, Chester in the dining hall, and Blank had creeped almost fully out of the drawing room. I really needed to keep track of him.

I became more confident as the time came closer to 6am. At 5:50 I almost felt confident enough to not check the cameras anymore, even though power wasn't a problem. I still had 10%.

That was until I heard the footsteps.

They came out of nowhere. The restaurant was completely silent, until there was a thudding noise coming towards the office on the left side. I instantly slammed my hand on the window button, praying that it would still be working. It was, and the door closed. Less than a second later, there was a loud banging on the window, making me jump out of my skin. Even after it stopped a few seconds later, I was too nervous to open the window and doors until my shift ended. As soon as it did I impatiently paced the office until the manager arrived and let me go.

As I walked to my car, I realised that I just narrowly avoided the fate of the twins in 1987. If I hadn't shut that doors and window, I might not be leaving this place alive. The name of the animatronic was burning in my mind.

Blank.


	7. Night 4

"Wow, you take great care of these." I said sarcastically, turning back to the manager. "We...we're in a bit of...trouble at the moment. We haven't had a chance to clean them." he said nervously. "No one really wants to, either." he added. I sighed, and headed to the security office ready for another shift and another phone call.

"Uh hello? Just checking in, making sure you're a-ok. Uh, so remember that previous security guard I told you about? Yeah, so we got a call from the police today. Apparently, he has gone missing. I guess he actually was a bit crazy. I remember it, like, the day before his last night of the week, he asked me to be with him on his shift that night. He told me there was something he had to show me. I know, it sounds crazy right? Although I declined, he still showed up for his shift. So. Then of course, the next morning, we found out that the Blank character had been severely damaged. Then we checked the surveillance equipment, we found out that he had brought a wrench and had completely smashed Blank. He had also left the building in the middle of his shift, after that. I mean, he must have. He was nowhere to be found the next morning. Couldn't contact him or anything. So the manager just fired him and sent him a pink slip, you know? Anyway, I'll leave you to your work. Yeah. Stay tight and we'll talk again tomorrow. Have a good night.

.

"You know..." There was a strange growling noise, like the noise Cindy made when she was in the room. "Oh, no -" A few strange noises followed, before a piercing loud scream filled the office, making me slam my hands over my ears. A weird static followed, and then the line clicked dead. I knew what had happened instantly. The animatronics had got in the office. Not wanting to have the same fate as him, I checked all the cameras. The only strange thing was a pair of white circles shining in the dark in the dining hall. Candy had gone from the stage so...could it be him?

I was alerted by the sound of footsteps, and quickly dropped the camera and shut the window. Blank banged on the window, then left a few seconds later. The banging sound matched the one on the phone call, proving the animatronics had got to him. But what about that strange chime? The only animatronic that hadn't attacked me yet was Candy, so was it him?

An hour of Cindy and Chester attacks passed. The white circles had moved to the restrooms, and always hid in the dark where the camera couldn't see much. I remembered what the phone guy had said yesterday, about Candy being more active in the dark, so it must be him. I flicked aimlessly through the cameras, lost in my thoughts, when I heard the footsteps. I almost reacted too slow. I could see Blank just outside the window as it slammed shut. I needed to pay more attention.

Three more hours passed, taking me to 4am. Blank, Chester and Cindy had attacked about ten times, but I was more wary and had reacted quickly. I was beginning to think I could survive to get my pay check tomorrow when a demonic laugh echoed around the restaurant. I checked the restroom camera. The white circles weren't there. And then the chime from the phone call began to play. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. The only other animatronic that went in the kitchen was Cindy, but she was in the dining hall. So it was Candy.

Around about a minute later the chime stopped. I checked the cameras. I almost dropped it when I saw the two white circles in front of the camera in the east hall corner. How had he got there so fast? I made a note to keep checking it every few minutes to make sure he didn't move. Who knows how long I'd have to react.

The last two hours passed with only one attack from Chester and Blank. I'd managed to keep Candy from moving. As the clock chimed six, I realised I only had 1% battery left. There was no way I wouldn't run out of power tomorrow.

 **Author Note: You all must be probably wondering where Penguin, Rat and Old Candy are**

 **and a withered counterpart of Old Candy appear in Five Nights at Candy's 2 (Based on Fnaf 2)**

 **2\. RAT appears in Five Nights at Candy's 3 (Based off Fnaf 3) the main Animatronic with the Phantom Animatronic's**


	8. Night 5

Fifth night. Last shift of the week. My heart pounded against my chest as I took slow steps towards the doors. My palms were sweaty as I reached out, grasped the handle, and pushed open the door. All of a sudden this place looked so much more menacing. Maybe it was the voice in the back of my head telling me I wouldn't leave here ever again. I hardly realised the manager as he greeted me with his usual happy tone.

"Hi Mary! End of your first week! How do you feel?" I felt too sick to reply. Instead, I shrugged, pretending nothing was wrong. I don't know why. He knows the animatronics are evil. "Well...a little advice for your last shift this week. The animatronics will be very active. Keep an eye on Candy. Don't let him get close to your office. That's how previous security guards have...gone." I nodded. "Ok, well, have a good night. See you in the morning...hopefully." he said awkwardly, and left. What a great way to encourage your employee who's putting himself in grave danger for some money. I headed to the security office slowly. My legs felt like jelly. Even if I did survive this shift, there was no way I'd survive every week for months to come.

When the clock chimed 12, the phone unexpectedly rang, I was prepared to hear one record message?" . Instead, two messages played.

You have two new messages*

Phone Call One

"Hey, how's it going *sipping noise*. Oh, sorry, I have a latte here. Uh, anyway. I have one last thing to tell you. Um, alright, you probably noticed, uh, there's an extra door in the Second Party Room, um, which is Camera 9, I think. And it's, it's not on the map. That's because it's, it's really nothing special. It's, it's like a storage room. Um, we don't go in there much, like, I, I haven't even been in there myself, you know. I just wanted to inform you that you don't need to worry about it, and that's not a mistake that's not on the map, or anything like that. Uh, anyway, uh you've done a great job so far, uh, I talk to you next week. Uh, good night.

Phone call Two

(low, deep unintelligible mumbling)

DECRYPTED PHONE CALL: "You shall not steal, nor deal falsely nor lie one to one another. You shall not swear by my name falsely. Neither shall thou profane the name of thy god. I am thy Lord".

Until 5am, the shift consisted of countless attacks from Blank, Chester and Cindy. Twice they disabled my doors for a few minutes, and Blank had drained my power to 10%. I'd managed to keep Candy in the restrooms. I was almost thinking I could actually survive tonight when my right door and light stopped working. I tried it after a few minutes, nothing. Half an hour later and it still wouldn't do anything. I was stuck. 5% power left. If I don't close my window Blank will get me, if I do I'll run out of power quicker. The decision was made for me, however, when I heard Blank's footsteps pounding down the hallway. I clicked the window button and it slid shut.

For 20 minutes I sat in silence. My heart was pounding against my chest, and I jumped at every slight noise. My power quickly ticked down to 1%, and I found myself desperate to check the cameras one last time. But I couldn't, not if I wanted any chance of living. I shut my eyes as the power flicked to 0%. The door opened and the lights went out.

I was sitting for a minute in silence, waiting for something to happen. I could hear the animatronics roaming around, getting closer to the office. I closed my eyes and repeated "I can do this" in my head. And then the chime began to play. It was the same chime from the phone call yesterday, and when Candy was in the kitchen. I opened my eyes and looked around, but nothing was there. I could, however, hear heavy footsteps walking towards the office from the left side, and the occasional demonic laugh. This really was a living hell.

3 minutes. 2 minutes. 1. I counted down on the battery operated clock for how long I had left. I was so close. And then a pair of eyes appeared at the left door, flickering, as the chime got louder. I could see the outline of Candy. No. No, I'm almost done. Not now. Please. And then the room went pitch black.

Seconds. That was the difference between life and death now. I could hear a robotic creaking coming towards me. I shut my eyes, prepared to be grabbed and stuffed to death when...dong. 6am. Footsteps left the office and went back to the stage. A dim red light flickered on. I sat paralysed in the chair. I'd done it. I'd survived five nights at Candy's.

(AN: This isn't the end! There are still 3 more chapters to go and I kind of lied about Old Candy not been here! :))


	9. Pay Day

I couldn't even look at the manager when he came to get me after my shift. I wanted to yell at him, scream at him for having animatronics that can kill you. I wanted to quit, but something stopped me. It wasn't money, it was a sort of...pull. Like this place was controlling me and trapping me. So I just left in silence.

A few hours after I got home my husband Mike told me there was some post for me. It was an envelope addressed in scrawly writing. I opened it to reveal a pay check from Candy's Burger & Fries . $120. What?! I thought that was good before I had to hide from murdererous things! How is that fair?! I threw the pay check on the floor and crashed onto my bed. I looked at it, and realised there was another piece of paper behind it. I picked it up. It was a tiny note with the same scrawly writing on it. It read:

"Another shift Mary! Come to the restaurant at 11:50 tonight. Manager."

What? Not another shift! No!


	10. Night 6

The cheek of it. The cheek to put me through hell for five days of the week and then tell me to come back for the sixth! I didn't want to do it, but a force was making me. So I walked through the rain from my car to the restaurant. I swear I could feel someone watching me...

"Hi Mary. Sorry for the late notice, but at least you're here." the manager said smiling as I walked in. What was wrong with this guy? He works in a place haunted by crazy animatronics, but he still smiles? Maybe he's gone crazy. I just ignored him and headed to my office.

There wasn't a phone call this time. Presumably the phone guy had died after he left the message yesterday. It wasn't surprising. People don't normally survive for long after they're stuffed into a suit of wires by robots. Well, people aren't normally stuffed into a suit of wires by robots. That's just here.

This shift was insanely difficult. Within a few minutes Chester and Cindy were at my doors. A few minutes later Blank was running up the hall, and at 1am Candy was in the restrooms. There were at least 20 attacks from Chester, Cindy and Blank throughout the shift, and at 5:50 Candy was outside my door. I don't know how I did it without running out of power. At 5:55 Chester disabled my left door and light, but I managed to survive.

When the clock chimed 6am I had no intention of waiting for the manager. I wanted to check the back room for phone guy, and also have a closer look at the animatronics. As I walked down the corridor I could hear echoed laughs of children who had been here. They sounded so happy in such a horrible place. As I stood in front of the back room door, I braced myself for what I might see. I grasped the handle and pushed it open.

Shelves of animatronic heads lined the walls. They looked broken and dirty. An endoskeleton was sprawled along a table in the middle, and behind it was a Candy suit. I walked up to it and looked at its face. Two human eyes were poking out of the eyeholes, and a set of human teeth could be seen behind the suit's teeth. This was phone guy. I couldn't believe the animatronics could do something like this. Time to take a look at them.

I wanted to try and find a control panel on them, maybe something to turn off their free roaming mode. If I had to work here for a long time, I didn't want to go through the stress every shift. There was a line where the suit joined on their backs. I ripped the one on Candy open. There was the number 15 in an electric box with arrows either side, and two buttons below it. They were titled with the words 'Free Roaming'. One said on, one said off. The on button was pressed down. I tried pressing the arrows, and the number went up and down. Maybe this was how active they are? I pressed the off button, and a robotic clanking sounded from inside him. I smiled. One disabled. I was about to move on to Cindy when the manager came running in.

"What are you doing?!" the manager yelled. All the cheeriness had gone from him. "You're not meant to leave your office before I get here!"

"I know, I was just-" he cut me off. "I don't care what you were doing! GET OUT!" he screamed. I left hurriedly. Why was he so angry? He didn't know what I was doing. Well, maybe he did... Perhaps he thought I was sabotaging them so the restaurant would close down. I guess that was technically what I was doing...


	11. You're Fire!

I slept all day on Sunday. I wanted to be as alert as possible for the shift on Monday. I wasn't risking it.

On Monday morning I checked the post to find another envelope from Candy's Burger & Fries. I opened it to find the check for my shift yesterday. It was the grand total of... 50 cents. 50 cents for surviving death. How lucky am I? I was ready to throw it in the bin when I realised there was another piece of paper. It read:

Notice Of Termination  
(You're fired)

Reason: Tampering with the animatronics.  
General unprofessionalism. Too much to perfume.

Thanks, management.

Wow. The lies they tell to fire someone. Ok, maybe I was tampering with them, but general unprofessionalism? Odour? Really?

Maybe it was a good thing I was fired. I wanted to quit, but something seemed to be stopping me. At least now I didn't have to go back and risk my life every week. I picked up my 5 year olds daughter Marilyn and said.

''Now I can spend more time with you and daddy.'' Mary said to 5 years old daughter.

(AN: There we go! Finished! I hope you enjoyed it. I am planning to write a sequel based on Five Nights At Freddy's 2. :))


End file.
